


Youse gonna meets a terrible fates part 1 of  2

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [22]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Yancy finally meets the woman who took away his gang face to face this is a two-part storypart 2 will be released within 1 or 2 weeks maybe even sooner if all goes well
Relationships: Celine | The Seer (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Neopolitan (RWBY)
Series: who killed team cordium [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	Youse gonna meets a terrible fates part 1 of  2

Late in the evening, Yancy was with team JNR. They were currently searching for Oscar. He looked around lightly, smirking as he tossed his scroll up and down “well, kiddies looks like youse are wanted by Atlas looks like we’ve gots something in common now.”

Nora looked at him and shoved him lightly “you were wanted for murder; we aren’t guilty of anything besides the fact we want to do the right thing, and ironwood is crazy.”

Yancy shrugged as he walked with his hands behind his head “whatever youse say thunder girly,” Nora then shouted for Oscar and shortly after, she saw him, “Oscar, you’re here!” she ran up to him. Still, soon they turned around to see the actual Oscar run around the corner and punch the fake him in the face breaking the illusion and sending Neo across the hall. She then landed with a slide across the ground. 

Oscar got behind his friends. “This crazy girl showed up and attacked me, but she looked like someone else!” Nora spoke up as JNR got their weapons ready “Neo Polition” Oscar looked surprised, looking at Nora, “you know her?!” Jaune then spoke up, “we haven’t exactly heard good things.”

Yancy pushed Oscar and Nora out of the way and looked absolutely pissed as he put on his weapons “IT’S YOUSE! THIS GIRLY IS MINE YOU CAN HELP BUT SHE AIN’TS LEAVING HERE ALIVE OH I AM GONNA HAVE LOTS OF FUN TEACHING YOUSE A LESSON YOU BITCH” 

JNPR looked at him and then back to Neo “she’s the one who crashed the ship?” Jaune asked without looking away from Neo Yancy kept his attention on the girl “yeps, she’s the one I am quites sorry if youse don’t like the idea of murder, but she took them from me. SHE TOOK MY FRIENDS FROM ME.” 

Jaune grabbed onto his shoulder “we’re not gonna stop you don’t worry she hurt Oscar and we’re not ok with that in the slightest we know what it’s like to lose someone close we’re behind you on this” 

Yancy turned to face him and wiped away a tear from his face “aww youse guys! That means a lots!”

Celine soon ran up beside Neo and sighed gently holding out her shotgun along with a crystal ball grenade stood close “I am quite sorry, but I can’t let you kill her I don’t agree with what she’s doing, but she’s mine and lovers don’t let each other die right, dear?” Neo turned to look at Celine and nodded gently before turning back.

“Hmm wells, then since she took away my friends, I am gonna gets to take away her lover” Yancy smirked and cracked his knuckles, “as Jimmy The Pickle always told me a kill for a kill now… I DON’T WANNA BE FREEEEE!”

He teleported behind Neo and Celine ready to attack.


End file.
